gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Interaction Menu
The Interaction menu is a part of the on-screen GUI introduced in Grand Theft Auto Online and later extended in a limited capacity to Grand Theft Auto V. Description The menu is accessed live in game as opposed to the Pause Menu, by a long press on the PS3 s'elect' button, the Xbox 360 back button, the PS4 touchpad, '''the Xbox One '''view button or M on PC. The menu appears in the upper left corner of the screen. Menu Content in GTA Online Quick GPS *Select to place your waypoint at a set location (on the GPS) : **None > Up to 3 (5 in enhanced version) Safehouses > Ammu-Nation > ATM > Barber shop > Tattoo Parlor > Mod Shop > Clothes Store Inventory Cash *Share cash from last job (where available depending on job type). Accessories *Gear **Cycle between the Heist gear you have available *Outfit **Select a saved outfit to wear *Glasses **Cycle between the glasses you have purchased. *Hats **Cycle between the hats you have purchased. You can also set the current hat to stay on when riding a motorcycle. *Masks **Cycle between the masks you have purchased. *Helmets **Cycle between the helmets you have purchased. You can also set the helmet that you will wear when riding a motorcycle. *Auto Show Bike Helmet **On/Off - Sets whether or not a helmet is automatically put on when using a bike. *Auto Show Aircraft helmet **On/Off - Sets whether or not a helmet is automatically put on when using an aircraft. Body Armor *Super Light Armor *Light Armor *Standard Armor *Heavy Armor *Super Heavy Armor **Use any of the stocked armor your have purchased to refill your armor bar. *Show Armor **On/Off - Select the armor type to show as being worn. This will not affect your armor bar. *Auto Show Armor **On/Off - Sets whether or not armor is automatically shown when purchased. Parachute *Parachute **On/Off - Shows your parachute on your back. *Smoke Trails **Cycle between the parachute smoke trails you have purchased. *Bag **Cycle between the parachute bags you have purchased. *Primary **Select the canopy for your Primary Parachute *Reserve **Select the canopy for your Reserve Parachute Snacks *P's & Q's (increases health) **Eat or drop *Ego Chaser (increases health) **Eat or drop *eCola (increases health) **Drink or drop *Pisswasser (induces drunken state) **Drink or drop *Smokes (decreases health) **Smoke a cigarette Fireworks *Type **Select the type of firework to place. *Color *Timer *Place *Play Objectives *A list of your current 3 random Daily Objectives with checkboxes showing progress. Impromptu Race *Allows the player to host an impromptu race against other players in the Free Mode session. Action *Cycles through the Character Actions menu to be stored as your Quickplay Action. Player Mood *Cycles through the player moods to set their facial expression. Walk Style *Cycles through the walk styles (Enhanced version only). Enable Passive Mode *Enable or disable Passive Mode. Highlight Player *Brings up the player list to enable a particular player to be highlighted by flashing their icon on the map. Request Personal Vehicle *Have your Mechanic instantly deliver your currently active Personal Vehicle without a time limit. Empty Personal Vehicle *Eject any other players currently in your Personal Vehicle. Vehicle Doors (enhanced version only) *Specify a range of doors/car components to be opened/closed on your current personal vehicle. **None > All > (Front) Left Door > (Rear) Left Door > (Front) Right Door > (Rear) Right Door > Hood > Trunk. Vehicle Remote Controls (enhanced version only) *Control various startup commands on your current personal vehicle. **Engine (On/Off) > Lights (On/Off) > Radio (Radio Station selection) Vehicle Access *Set access permissions to your Personal Vehicle. **No-One > Passengers > Everyone > Crew > Friends > Crew + Friends. Voice Chat *Set voice chat preferences (who you can hear and who can hear you) in Free Mode. Does not affect mission chat. **No-One > Everyone > Crew > Friends > Crew + Friends. Spawn Location *Set the spawn location when entering a new session **Last Location > Random > Property 1 > Property 2 > Property 3 > Garage 1 > Garage 2 > Garage 3. Player Targeting Priority *Set the player targeting mode **Everyone - Treats all players (Friends and non-Friends) as threats. **Strangers - Treat all non-Friend players as threats. **Attackers - Treat all non-Friend players who damage you as threats. One on One DM Time *5 > 10 > 15 > 20 > 30 > 45 > 60 minutes. Sets the time limit for any One-on-One Deathmatch you start after another player has killed the character. Kill Yourself *Commit suicide. Menu Content in GTA V Quick GPS *Select to place your waypoint at a set location (on the GPS) : **None > Safehouse > (Character/mission specific map markers) > ATM > Ammu-Nation > Los Santos Customs > Low-End Clothes > Medium-End Clothes > High-End Clothes > Masks Store > Barber > Tattoo Parlor Inventory *Hats **Cycle between the hats you have purchased. *Glasses **Cycle between the glasses you have purchased. *Masks **Cycle between the masks you have purchased. Objective *Any current mission objective Brief *Current help text. es:Menú interacción hu:Interaction Menu Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Features in GTA V